Song fics
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: collection of song fics that I've written Disclaim fandoms and songs. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and songs belong to their respective artists
1. Face down

**Sasu angst fic. I've been wanting to for forever. note: the italics are the song lyrics (Face down by red jumpsuit apparatus) i do not clam to own it, nor the character they are owned by Kishimoto**

_hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_one walk put the rhythm in my head_

_still i never understand why you hang around_

_i see what's going down._

he seriously was abused everyday, yet he put up with it-he loved him...maybe a little too much. his cheery(sp?) attitude was all and act now-he never showed any flesh if he could help it. when you'd ask him why he didn't just leave he'd reply with a simple 'but i love him'. you'd think he'd et the fact that love didn't matter anymore-it was his safety. 'But i want him to be happy' yea, happy using you. lets face it, he was screwed....simply put.

_cover up with makeup in the mirror  
_

_tell yourself its never gonna happen again_

_you cry alone and he swears he loves you_

he now wore his hair all in his face to cover everything up. I would swear he was going emo. sometimes in the morning if yu catch him early enough he'll be chanting 'he won't do it again, he won't do it again...' over and over and you can see tear tracks down his cheeks. if you ask why he puts up with this-it's obvious he DOESN'T love you he just says 'But he swears he loves me' he'll just never learn, stubborn as ever. it'll be the death of him one day....quite literally too.

_[chorus]_

_do you feel like a man_

_when you push her around_

_do you feel better now_

_as she falls to the ground._

_well I'll tell you my friend_

_one day this world's gonna end_

_as your lies crumble down_

_a new life she has found._

i swear he takes PRIDE in beat him senseless. he orders him around like a slave, beats him shitless, and yet he still has the nerve to say he loves him! i mean, seriously! something's fucked up. well, in his mind anyways. if i didn't know better i would swear he thought he was back in the stone agae where it was actully LEGAL. he beats him 'til he fallen on the floor and that STILL isn't e-fucking-nough! his lies are going to have to stop soon! i swear! and He's gonna have to move on.

_a pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_every action in this world bears a consequence_

_if you wait around forever you'll surely drown_

_i see what's going down._

he stays, he dies. he leaves, he gets depressed. it's a lose-lose situation-no way in hell he'd win. unless some how we get him to stop being abused....has he ever tried RESISTING the abuse? eh, probably not-too stupid-that may be all it takes to save his life. this whole situation is just going down hill-no, scratch that-it's already all the way down the hill-no, MOUNTAIN-and it's plunging into the ocean below it. the bottom less ocean. it's his job to swim back to the surface before he can't anymore. his fate is in his hands now, there's nothing we can do to help him anymore.

_i see the way you go and say you're right again_

_say you're right again_

_hear my lecture._

he always insists he's right-even when he's DEFIANTLY not. its so painfully obvious that he's wrong and yet, he doesn't see it we'll lecture him and talk to him all the while praying to every single god there may be that he'll listen, just once-listen to us. but naturally he doesn' there isn't a god after all. (A/N sorry if your a Christian, I'm an atheist. i don't really believe there's a god[not one that likes me anyways] but i very much believe there's a heaven and a hell.)

_[chorus]_

_[bridge]_

_face down in the dirt_

_she says this doesn't hurt_

_she said she finally had enough_

_face down in the dirt_

_she says this doesn't hurt_

_she said she finally had enough._

and that was the miracle we had all been waiting for. he had been kicked to the round one too many times and he was numb. then he said it didn't hurt got back up and hit his 'lover'. we were shocked but happy/impressed. he said he was don't with the abusive treatment and that if he didn't stop immediately he'd leave. though when he turned his back to his lover there were tears in his eyes. but we were all glad he finally stood up for himself-even if it did hurt him a bit in the process. hey, no pain, no gain. what none of us expected (not even even him considering his facial expression) was for his lover to wrap his arms around his waist saying 'that's the boy i fell in love with' the kiss him passionately on the lips....in public no doubt. his eyes went wide with disbelief and surprise but he melted in to the kiss anyways.

_[chorus x2]_

_[bridge]_

**ok not as bad as i thought it's be though i still say it sucks ass. well if you like it, you like it, if you don't, u don't-just tell me ur opinoin ok? damn, and it was my first song fic too......hope it was survivable!**

_**note:**_ **Sasuke is supposed to be the abusive lover and Naruto the tortured poor girl. i know, i'm SO mean it my favorite couple in the whole universe. but hey, always wanted to write angst-be happy it has a happy ending!**


	2. Cold

**Cold**

_Looking at me, I see_

_I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in things I can not win._

Every night I reflect on something I could've done better-most of it with you. I was always so caught up in my revenge that, in all honesty, I didn't listen to anyone. I thought no one else cared. That no one else understood. But now I realize that, all along, that was all you were trying to do. We were the same but different. I had something taken from me to start it; you were born into it and got the after effect I never got.

_[Bridge]_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high_

I realize now that you had the ability to make me think, act, do, and talk. You had the ability to make me feel happy-to feel anything at all (minus revenge). I now know that without you all I am is an empty shell again…..Itachi told me to hate him. But you can't hate if you can't feel. I guess the only emotion I can feel without you is a strong wanting to be with you….what's it called, longing?

_[Chorus]_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold,_

_Never meant to be so cold [2x]_

When our battle in the Valley of the End and I had fallen to where my face was just above yours, I tried with all my strength to say something. That I love you, that I'm sorry for leaving you, that I'm sorry for not understanding you, something! I hate you would've been better than nothing, wouldn't it've? But still I got up and left without uttering a sound, without a glance back. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should've tried harder.

_Cold to you, I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light,_

_You can see me stand on my own again_

'_Cuz now I can't see me_

I abandoned you, left you. No one could even start to understand you on the level I could. And I walked out. I should've just said 'Fuck you, I'm leaving.' or slapped you in the face. But I didn't. I fought you close to death (on both our accounts) and I'm sorry. I know it's WAY too much to ask, but….could you please try to forgive me? Make me a special someone to you? I would be eternally in your debt.

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_I never meant to be so cold…_

_I never really, wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me I keep,_

_Locked inside of me so deep,_

_It always seems to get to me._

I didn't mean to go berserk back there and say all those heartless things to you. I didn't mean to almost kill you but my whole….past 2 years have been dedicated to killing my brother (or training for it), my childhood role model, I guess it all got to my head. I didn't mean to show you that side and I'm truly sorry.

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should've known_

_I guess old me just don't know how_

_I never meant to be so cold..._

I never planed on leaving…….I guess it just happened. There are so many more things I should've told you-relished in the good moments together. Mourned the sad times together. I should've held you as you cried over the Third dying. I should've been there to talk to you about it, not packing to run. I'm a horrible person, hardly good enough to be called your friend anymore.


	3. Pretty Girl

Pretty Girl

Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything

Pretty soon she'll figure out

What his intentions were about

Sakura was sitting on her bed listening. Itachi was telling her everything that he'd done. And she still didn't get what he was meaning to do. I heard them talking as I was walking past their house and decided to listen. He was telling her that he was a runaway. A wanted criminal. And she looked confused. How hard is it to get his intentions with all that information?

[Bridge:]

And that's what you get for fallin' again

You can never get him out of your head [x2]

It's not the first time he's done this. But he keeps reeling her back in. it's like he enjoys breaking her. But then again, if she keeps coming back then she's asking for it. One would think she'd know better. There are people out in the world that care for her enough not to this to her. There are so many other options. If she doesn't want to leave Akatsuki then there's still Sasori and Deidara who definitely wouldn't do this to her. They don't even have a past like that to torture her with.

Chorus:

It's the way that he makes you feel

It's the way that he kisses you

It's the way that he makes you fall in love.

She says he makes her feel good and special. She says she loves him. She says she doesn't care about anything. Only what he's like right now. The past doesn't matter to her. She doesn't know the mistake she making. Itachi is heartless. Cruel and mean. A nice girl shouldn't be with someone like that. Not her or anyone like her. People like Itachi, who only torture those they love and who love them, shouldn't exist on the face of the planet.

She's beautiful as usual

With bruises on her ego and

Killer instinct tells her to

Be aware of evil men.

She walks around the village the next day and looks as though nothing has happened. She's just as beautiful as always and it makes every one wary. They know what Itachi did last night because he always does it on a schedule. Goes out for 2 months and does it. So they know. Yet she's still happy and cheery…on the outside at least you can tell if you look in her eyes you ego's in need of repair and she gages everyone's actions to know if she should be on guard or not. It's sad, really, to see her broken like this.

Bridge

Chorus

Love

Pretty girl

Pretty girl

Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything

Pretty soon she'll figure out

She can never get him out of her head.

She suffers thorough his torture every time. Like she's able to stand it. But every time her ego gets worse and worse. It's like she thinks she deserves it. But she definitely doesn't. She never has and never will. No one does….except those who do so. Sakura's too innocent and sweet to be treated that way. Even Naruto thinks she has it worse off than him. He never had someone pretend to need him and ditch him over and over-neither has anyone else in the village.

It's the way that he makes you cry

It's the way that he's on you mind

It's the way that he makes you fall in love.

I've gone up to her house, upon seeing she was back in Konoha, not the Akatsuki base, and wanted to welcome her back and when she opened the door there were tear tracks on her face and she looked horrible. I rushed inside, closed the door behind myself and lent her a shoulder to cry on until she needed it no more. I ended up not leaving. I'm now always at her house in Konoha, either keeping it dust free while she's gone or comforting her while she's here. It's a sad cycle that may never end.

[Chorus]

Love


	4. Like You

Like You

Stay low

Soft dark and dreamless

Far beneath my nightmares

And loneliness.

I couldn't believe they did it, actually did it. Why would they do this at all? She was my sister, mine, why'd I have to lose her too? She was the only one I could be around, the only one that never shunned me, so why'd she have to go too? Her ice cold body, and still heart-to beat no more, I miss her laugh her smile, her comforting words, everything. I need her back.

I hate me

For breathing without you

I don't want to feel

Anymore for you

I don't want to feel this way. I lost everything before, why can't I accept this too? Que Sera, Sera, si? So why I can't I accept this. I don't want to feel this way. I hate myself for living longer than you and I hate feeling like that. Death is something that should never happen like this! Why the hell is it always me?!

Grieving for you

I'm not grieving for you

Nothing real love can't undo

And though I may've lost my way,

All paths lead straight to you

Even death cannot stop true love. Not now not ever. I may not be able to bring you back, but there's other things I can do too fix this. It's not like anyone'd care anyways, they all hate me remember? Love is a strange vague thing…..Why'd they all love you? Why, sister, why? Why you not me? We're exactly the same, right? That's what dad said on his death bed. And mom told us to stick together. We both promised. Why'd you break that promise? I took it seriously.

I long to be like you,

Lie cold in the ground like you

I want to be like you, I envy you so badly. What did you have I didn't? Why'd you have the more blissful life? The more blissful fate? Why couldn't it be me? Why can't I have something good in this life? Was it like this in the past ones too?

Halo

Blinding wall between us

Melt away and leave us alone again

Humming, haunting somewhere out there

I believe our love can

See us through in death

In my dreams I can see you. I run towards you begging you to come back. You always shake your head. I ask to join you. You once again deny my request. I get to where you're standing and reach out to you. Always a blinding wall of light comes in between us, I take my hand back. One day I'll gain the strength to reach through that wall. Our love is stronger than that. I just know it can still survive.

I long to be like you

Lie cold in the ground like you

There's room inside for two

And I'm not grieving for you

I'm coming for you

If there's enough room for another, why don't they let them in? I mean, you don't want to waste space right? Space is a valuable asset to life. Why don't they let me in. why'd they drag me away when I was crying, screaming and begging to be with you? Is that so odd? So wrong? Why'd they drag me from where you were, why'd they separate us? Our bond is stronger than that. I thought you'd never let them drag me off, that you'd stand and tell then to back off. But you didn't. Sorry for being late, but I'll do it, I'll fix my mistake. That's what you want me to do, right?

You're not alone

No matter what they've told you

You're not alone

I'll be by your side forevermore

You're never going to be alone. Not anymore. We will remain side by side for all of eternity this way. You'll see. No one will be able to stop us, to stop our love, our bond. I don't care what they've said. I'm speaking the truth right now, they all lie! They don't know the power I have! I can over throw them all! They don't know me! They never did!

I long to be like you (sis)

Lie cold in the ground like you (dead)

There's room inside for two

And I'm not grieving for you…

Why didn't they let me in? It could've saved a lot of trouble. All it was was a simple little task, small and innocent. I just wanted to be with my sister! Is that so wrong?! I love her. I love you, I love you, I love you! I love you, dammit, I love you! Why won't they let me be with you? Why do they pray for me in churches, blessing me with all of God's holy power? God can't stop me! I don't know of there even IS a god after all of this has happened! This isn't how it's supposed to be! It's not supposed to happen this way! I'm coming! You'll see. You miss me too, don't you? I can hear you calling my name. You want me back don't you? Don't you?!

**Three days later**

. person.-.

And as we lay in silent bliss

I know you remember me

Naruto snuck into the graveyard at night. He just couldn't take it anymore. From the information we could gather, he dug up his sister's, Sakura's, grave and climbed in her coffin, burying himself along with her. All the whole town could do was mourning. The only reason we knew him gone was because someone reported that it looked like someone had dug up Sakura's grave. Only then did we find him. He was lying in Sakura's coffin, blissful smile in place. He was hugging her. He had written a note and laid it on their bodies. It read: 'We are now together. Hold on sister, I'm coming...' He looked so peaceful….

The whole town went to his funeral; they all felt guilty, like they had contributed by acting the way they did to him. They all felt like they should be the ones buried alive, not him. He was able to feel love strongly and bring out any emotion he wanted in someone. People were taught to fear what they couldn't understand, so, naturally, they feared poor little Naruto. The innocent kid he was at the time, and was up until his death, couldn't comprehend why this would be happening to him while his sister was loved by everyone. Sakura was normal and, according to all her fans, had incredible good-looks.

I long to be like you

Lie cold in the ground like you

There's room inside for two,

And I'm not grieving for you

I'm coming for you.

A/N: Sakura was killed because someone threatened Naruto saying they would. They knew it'd be the ultimate sacrifice for him. He felt guilty and sad. But that was soon over run my insanity and a horrible wanting to be with his sister.


	5. Call me when you're sober

Call Me When You're Sober

_[Chorus:]_

_Don_'_t cry to me,_

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind._

I don't want to see you mourn this 'loss'. Did you ever even want it in the first place? Don't try to sweet talk me. Don't try to bribe me. All the money in the world won't be enough for me to go back with you. You obviously don't love me, it's almost like you just need someone on your arm in public. You've never loved anyone your whole life, have you? You're the reason your family died, aren't you? You're an eye sore. All the girls lust after you, but they don't know who you really are.

_Should I let you fall_

_Lose it all_

_So maybe you can remember yourself._

_Can_'_t keep believing,_

_Were only deceiving ourselves and I_'_m sick of the lie_

_And you_'_re too late._

I should ditch you. It's all a lie and I'm sick and tired of it. I've had enough. There's only so much one can take and I'm at my end. I've always got a gun concealed in case you make a move on me. I only can't decide if I want you to fall all the way down. To where you can't get back up. To be some one we all kick while you're down and mock you. I think that would be fine, especially after what I saw last night. That wasn't the most….pleasant thing to see in my life and I think it's a little traumatizing. You're a little mother fucker…literally

_[Chorus]_

_Couldn_'_t take the blame,_

_Sick with shame,_

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_

_Selfishly hated, no wonder you_'_re jaded-_

_You can_'_t play the victim this time_

_And you_'_re too late_

You just couldn't take all the blame; somehow, it had it be my fault. You must be really ashamed to lose at this game. I mean it's YOUR game after all. I've never seen such a player before. It's not surprising you're so jaded; you always get your way-except this once. This ONE time you didn't get your way and now you're down on your knees begging me to take you back so you can win again. But this time, this one time, you have absolutely NO right to play like YOU'RE the one groveling in the dirt-even if it IS true. You've set so many girls in that position you should know how it feels. You take advantage of their total loyalty and ditch them like they're a bag of garbage. It's wrong. It's totally and completely disgusting. It makes me sick.

_[Chorus]_

_You never call me when you_'_re sober_

_You only want it cause it_'_s over_

You always seem to be on SOMETHING when you talk to me. As if trying to convince me I drove you to this. But, honestly, if you want me back then call me-talk to me-when you're off it. I feel no need to talk to someone who's high off an unknown substance. It's just no. It's not pleasant-it's disgusting and sick and just no. just no.

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I-you were never mine!_

I couldn't have had too much of an impact on you. I never owned you and I never mess up other people's possessions. You were every other girl's dream. I wouldn't want to fuck that up, now, would I? Dreams are precious, special, and sweet. I don't want to mess that up. I didn't ruin you-you ruined yourself. Now go and deal with it. oh wait! you can't.

_So don_'_t cry to me,_

_If you love me,_

_You would be here with me_

_Don_'_t lie to me_

_Just get your things_

_I_'_ve made up your mind._

You be there for those you love you don't go crying to them because of a small little paper cut or anything like that. I don't need your lies, nor do I want them. They're worthless and stupid and almost always so transparent it's unnerving. How about you just pick up all of your belongings and leave. I've made up your mind for you; you've no longer got a choice. It's all mine and I chose that you leave. I don't even want to see your face anymore much less see your belongings in my sanctuary. I don't want anymore memories of you. You're just another bad decision in my life-one I regret more than all the others combined. I'm leaving you, now, you better get your shit and leave my house, Sasuke, you're no longer welcome on my property.

**A/N: let me note this is Sakura writing this.**


	6. Away from the sun again

Away from the Sun Again

It's down to this

I've got to make this life make sense

Can anyone tell what I've done?

I miss life

I miss the colors of the world

Can anyone tell what I am?

It's all too confusing. Nothing really makes sense anymore. Nothing makes sense-did it ever? I can't remember. I miss everything I'm missing out on-even if I don't know what it is. All I see is black and gray. Whatever happened to color? Was it all just a mirage? My clothes even no longer hold color. What am I coming to? What've I done? Can anyone tell? I don't even know what I am anymore. I hardly feel human….but how is being human supposed to feel?

Cause now again I've found myself

So far down

Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place

I'm so far down

Away from the sun again

I've found I'm under everything. I'm suffocating in an abyss of nothing. The sun doesn't even shine here and it shines in to the darkest places. Like caves. Does the sun not shine into abysses or does it just not shine on me?

I'm over this

I'm tired of living in the dark

Can anyone see me down here?

The feeling's gone

There's nothing left to lift me up

Back into the world I've known

I can't see a thing. I hate the dark now. I used to embrace it-but that was only because I had too….right? But no one can see me, can they? So no one can help me out…. I can't feel anything. I used to be able to…..was that all a dream too? Was everything I remember a dream? Have I been sleeping for 13 years and finally woken up? I hope not. I hope I just fell. I want to get back to that world-the one world I know….I do know it, right?

Cause now again, I've found myself

So far down

Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place

I'm so far down

Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me to find my way

Back into the arms that care about the ones like me

I'm so far down

Away from the sun again

Oh no Yeah-ah oh no

The sun used to shine on me and every one around me. Was that innocent naivety? Was it really always dark around me? I'm so far away from anything and everything that'd lead me where I want to go, to the people who care about me and people like me. I'm so far away. Away from everything.

And now again I've found myself so far down

Away from the sun that shines the way

For me

I'm just so far away from everything. So far down under everything. Nothing can get through to me. So far away from the sun. And I used to be able to see it–a shining path for me to follow. That couldn't have been a dream, a mirage, it was way too real. It's just impossible to imagine something like that….right? Are there many like me? Are there people who can find me to help me? I need out of this before I doubt the existence of everything even me. I already doubt everything else. I must keep believing. Someone will come to save me…this is know……

Cause now again I've found myself

So far down

Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place

I'm so far down

Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me to find me way

Back into the arms that care about the ones like me

I'm so far down

Away from the sun again

Oh no yeah-ah I'm gone


	7. Face down remake

**Face down-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

_Hey girl you know drive me crazy_

_One walk puts a rhythm in my head_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's goin' down._

Crash. Pop. Wish.

He's doing it again. Why must he install dominance like that? All that does is hurt those around him. Why'd he resort to this? He never seemed this type when we were twelve, why now? And why try to keep it a secret?

Oh, he's leaving the house now......and yelling. I just need to wait until he's fat enough away...

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and that he swears he loves you._

Lash. Whip. Sob.

It's the pattern every night. It's a nightly ritual...and he doesn't come back until around midnight, then he goes and rapes the poor soul.

I run from my house to theirs and try to open the door. It's locked and has the dead-bolt. No visitors. No comfort. So you wanna torture yourself? Take this head on? Handle it by yourself? Now's not the time to be a man, Naruto. It's the time to have a friend, a shoulder to cry on. This isn't something to be faced alone.

_[Bridge:]_

_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now?_

_As she falls to the ground._

Bang. Scream, Cry.

Why does he do this? It's too cruel for anyone to face. Especially someone like poor sweet Naruto. He's only gotten kinder and gentler since this started. He's now too scared to hurt anyone-any_thing. _He loves too many and hates too few, so why'd he suffer though this?

He's heading back, it's almost midnight. I hurry back to my bed hoping I'll be able to fall asleep before he returns and can sleep through this new round of torture. I didn't make it and I suffer through hearing the cries and screams once more.

_[Chorus:]_

_Well I'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this rule's gonna end_

_As your lies crumble down,_

_A new life she has found._

Crack. Clatter. Clash.

While he's out for the day, everyone watches him, fearful. Naruto hardly leaves the house anymore. Everyone worries for his health. He helped us become happier, now's the time for us to return the favor but we don't know how, nothing comes to mind.

He glares at everyone he catches looking at him. He sends the signal 'Leave me alone or I'll hurt you too'. He doesn't have any fangirls anymore-they all ditched when they heard the cries. He's shunned, but that's what we want. We've tried talking to Naruto and he claimed to be fine. We tried talking to him....the beating was worse that night.

_A pebble in the water make a ripple effect,_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's goin' down._

Naruto was pregnant once. He was so happy, we weren't though. We couldn't bear imagining how the baby would grow up-if it would grown up.... We shuddered at the thought. Naruto would make a priceless parent though-a parent that anyone (in their right mind) would die for. And it'd be cute to see Naruto as one....but _he_ caused the miscarrage and is abusive. He'd be a horrible parent. He'd probably kill the baby and force Naruto to watch as he did so. I mean, he kinda did but it actually being in front of you, dying, would be more painful....or so I would imagine. Naruto's going to drown

himself in all the problems and soon.....

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_say you're right again,_

_Head my lecture._

When we tried to talk to him, he said, and I quote "Naruto is a monster needing to be broken and trained. I am merely doing the job none of you had the guts to do." It set _everyone_ off. I tried talking to him diplomatically, but in situations like that they're set on being right. All I accomplished was a glare and being brushed off. He said he was right and walked off.

_[Chorus]_

_Face down in the dirt, _

_She said, this doesn't hurt_

_She said, I finally had enough [2x]_

.~.Naru-chan~.~

This is it. It's enough. There's only so much one can take and this is my limit. I don't go out because I can't hide my scars and bruises and cuts. I miss my friends. I miss peace. Yet, somehow, it's still possible for me to love him? Love is insane. I think of what I can possibly say to him when I remember a locked box a friend gave me forever ago. I dig it out and hide it's contents within my clothes. Though it may be needed, I prayed to any god there is it wouldn't be.

_One day, she will, tell you that she has had enough._

_He's coming' 'round again._

I hear the front door open and a whip crack.

"Demon," he practically sings. "Come here." another crack. _Hell Spawn._

"Sasuke," I start nervously. "I've-"

"No talking." He lashes out with the whip and I dodge it. Something I haven't dared to do since day one. I reach inside the hemming of my jeans and pull out the contents off the box for so many years. My hands were shaking, finger on the trigger, aimed at him.

"Sasuke. I'm tired of this, If this is all you want me for then I'm done. I'm through. It's over. I'm out. And if you don't let me through, you're dead." My voice was quivering and my vision blurring in tears but I know the aim hadn't moved. I pull the safety for good measure. I gulp down my fear and tears. _He had it coming._

"No," he growls, lashing out with the whip obviously trying to wrap it aroung the gun and rip it free fo my hands. My eyes squeeze closed and my hand tighten in reflex. A loud crack was heard which was followed by deafening silence. When I open my eyes I see blood all over the floor and he had a slight smile on his face.

"I knew you'd snap one day, I just hoped it'd have been sooner," He croaks out. "I loved you Naruto, I'm sorry." He whole body goes limp and I go emotionally and physically numb.

Slowly I turn the gun to face me and cock it, still trembling-more so than before.

As the door burst open I whisper, "I'm sorry Sasuke, I loved you too." and pull the trigger.

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_Bridge]_

_[chorus]_

_Face down in the dirt,_

_she said, this doesn't hurt,_

_she said, I've finally had enough._

**A/N: 'my god, I was almost killed by 3 people at that end, Sora, Vira and myself yes I almost went suicidal over it......well hope you liked. Sasuke and Naruto didn't **


End file.
